


《獵魔士X冰與火之歌－A Legend Love Song Of The Wakes Dragon And The Witcher－1》

by Applehead



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Dothraki, Father of Dragon, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applehead/pseuds/Applehead
Summary: ※第一次在AO3發文，如果格式有誤請告知～※CP為Geralt of Rivia x Viserys Targaryen※私設：1. Viserys Targaryen為Renfri的轉世2.Viserys Targaryen擁有真龍血脈（Father Of Dragon）3.時間點在第一季第6集，Viserys 成功偷走3個龍蛋並逃跑到Geralt of Rivia所在的大陸，求生並計畫捲土重來4.Viserys幼時和他的兄長Rhaegar有過一段不倫戀，最後被Rhaegar拋棄，並打算為迎娶Lyanna，把弟弟送給Robert Baratheon最後不了了之，與其私奔爆發了篡奪者之戰（Targaryen兄弟的愛恨糾葛；本文的Rhaegar“沒有”迎娶Doren公主）5.Viserys為雙性人，有著發育不完全幾乎無法生育的子宮（無法使懷孕以及被懷孕）※神級OOC！不喜勿入！謝謝配合！
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Viserys Targaryen, Rhaegar Targaryen/Viserys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	《獵魔士X冰與火之歌－A Legend Love Song Of The Wakes Dragon And The Witcher－1》

「所以……你從Vaes Dothrak那裡逃出來，還把你妹妹寶貝的3個貢品龍蛋也偷出來？」

「well……所以我來到了這大陸，建立另一個Targaryen王朝，加入我，Witcher，順便把這些龍蛋賣個好價錢，我八你二分」Viserys 說的一臉理所當然的樣子，更讓Geralt認為他救了一個大麻煩回來，現在這個正在逃亡的“大麻煩”，還直接賴在他身邊甩都甩不掉

「不，謝了，還有我認為與其把蛋這賣掉，到還不如以後用來防身還比較安全，我相信你拿劍的姿勢也只有威脅和打劫，……你沒有殺過人吧？」Geralt回絕了Viserys，並說出了他的猜測

「你竟敢懷疑真龍！？你想喚醒睡龍之怒嗎！？Witcher！」睡龍王子見獵魔士略帶輕蔑、質疑的態度，氣惱的他朝獵魔士怒罵，並拔劍對著他

「不管你是睡龍還是醒龍，殺了我對你沒有好處，王子」Geralt的金色貓曈，定定地看著惱羞成怒的Viserys，從青年憤怒的神情，還有眼神顯露出來的自卑，以及不安全感來看，這也中了獵魔士的看法，Viserys只能怒瞪Geralt，和時不時的冷嘲熱諷來宣洩他的不滿，而Geralt實在懶得跟他吵，所以就由著他繼續了

夜晚，他們在樹林的不遠處找到一個廢棄的屋子裡，Viserys看著Geralt升起的火堆還有在火堆裡的3個龍蛋，他死死的盯著它們，像要把這些都看出一個洞來

「你知道Targaryen這個姓氏嗎？知道Valyria這個地方嗎？」Viserys冷靜下來後，他開始回憶起那段故事，眼睛看著火堆卻又像看著已經遠去的過往，獵魔士沒有說話，他只是靜靜做個聽眾

「我們的祖先從將要失落的發源地Valyria，來到Westeros開啟了將近4百年以來的Targaryen王朝，直到10幾年前我的兄長……Rhaegar……拋棄我並與House Stark的Lyanna私奔，在這之前我和他原本可以結婚，只因為我有缺陷……」

「什麼缺陷？」Geralt不禁問道

「…………………………我是雙性人，我有子宮也有陰莖，但都發育不完全，我無法生育也無法讓人生育，這些對我來說變成了一種“擺設”，變得可有可無」Viserys毫無表情的看著Geralt，後者說不出話來，因為他們一樣，無法生育，也沒有選擇的權力

「我幼時與兄長有段關係，而這是他先開始的……我為他蓄起長髮，打扮的有如女孩，甚至一言一行都是，直到有天，學士告訴他，我的子宮發育不全無法受孕，就連陰莖也是很難讓人受孕，所以他拋棄了我，轉而投向女人的懷抱，而這女人明明和別人有婚約了，卻還是選擇與我的兄長私奔，甚至我的兄長考慮把我送給這女人的婚約者，當他的新娘，之後因為私奔一事爆發了戰爭，我們家族變成了萬惡到人人都該誅殺地眾矢之矢，而那些討伐我們家族的倒成了大英雄」想到這裡，Viserys不禁攥著雙拳，又是憤恨又是笑的瞪著火堆  
  
「你跟你兄長的關係，家族知道嗎？」Geralt不曉得這是從哪來的好奇心，他竟想知道這個傲慢跋扈的王子有關的過往！但問了也問了，他選擇不收回這個問句

「他們不知道……你說，我讓Rhaegar失望了，……對不對 ？所以他拋棄了我，……因為我天生畸形」Viserys紫色的雙眼含著些許淚水，他奶白色的肌膚，和他白金色的及肩頭髮，讓Geralt有了對面坐著一位傷心欲絕的絕美精靈，雖然Viserys不是精靈，但獵魔士不得不承認Viserys的美貌確實是驚為天人，要說他是精靈那也不為過，Targaryen家族的長相一直如此

「我不知道」沉默了許久的獵魔士說道

聽到這個答案的Viserys沒有生氣，也沒有意外獵魔士會有這個回答，他選擇嘆氣並繼續說下去

「沒了家園，母親在生下我妹妹便難產死去，沒錢也沒勢力，我最後只能賣掉母親的遺物，為了養活自己和妹妹，和讓她在還有處女之身嫁出去，我選擇除非必要，否則絕不用身體換來保護，……活到現在我前後的處男、童貞都沒了，你有選擇要不要保留這些純真，但我沒得選擇」

「在我被兄長以外的情勢所迫，在失去了前面的童貞以及後面的貞操，再也沒有Viserys王子，我必須活下去，為了不餓死我偷東西；為了不被殺我選擇殺人；我殺不了也只能用身體來換庇護了，真龍血脈特助我，擋我者死」

Geralt聽到這似曾相似的話語，他金色的眼曈忽然瞪大，看著坐在他對面的王子，但Viserys沒注意到獵魔士的表情

接著，他把手伸進火堆裡，觸摸那些被火焰烘烤的龍蛋，他拿起其中一個最大的蛋，Geralt看到Viserys的舉動，他暴喝一聲制止王子的自傷行為，自己的手卻被灼熱的龍蛋燙傷

Viserys睜大眼睛看著用力抓著自己的大手，他趕緊坐到Geralt的身邊查看他的手的傷勢，後者驚訝的抓起前者的手，發現王子的手心，和他自己的手心對比，Viserys的手掌沒有和他一樣有龍蛋上的紋路，王子的手掌依舊柔軟白嫩，和他被燙紅開始起水泡的手掌明顯不一樣……

「剛才那段話……你是真心的？沒有聽別人說過？」Geralt低沉的嗓音此時帶著顫抖，他抬起Viserys的下巴，看著他精緻的臉上，想從青年身上尋找“她”的一絲身影

「沒有，你為何這麼問？」Viserys不解的皺眉，相處了不算太短的時間，他沒看過Geralt此刻臉上的急迫和不可置信

「除非，宿命使然……」Geralt說道，他要確定一件事，他等著Viserys“真心”的回答  
  
「两害取其輕」Viserys不曉得他為什麼要這樣說，他只是順其自然的回答Geralt的話  
  
接著，白髮金曈的獵魔士抓著Viserys的後頸，用力的把他抱在懷裡，激烈的親吻了他失而復得的白月光……

==========應該是待續（？）==========


End file.
